tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Massacre
Zombie Massacre the next Game World to be added to Tower Unite. It is a top-down zombie shooter. You can view progress of Zombie Massacre here. Gameplay Multiplayer Mode In Multiplayer mode, you are placed in the map with 3 to 5 other players and must try to defend each other from hordes of the undead as possible before the day ends. Before each day, players will be able to select their class. These different classes have different skills that aid in killing the zombie horde. Each player starts each day with only a pistol that has infinite ammo. When zombies are killed, some will randomly drop a random weapon. Each day lasts for 1-3 minutes, and at the end of each day a helicopter will pick the survivors up. On the last day, a boss will appear. Bosses do lots of damage and have multiple health bars. Classes In Multiplayer mode, you can choose between 6 special classes with one standard ability and one combo ability. Combo abilities are earned by killing 5 zombies in a row without dying. Doctor= The Doctor uses their abilities to heal their teammates while fighting zombies. * Ability - Healing kit - The doctor places down a healing kit that heals teammates around it. * Combo - Transplant - The doctor creates beams that drain the life from the undead and gives it to their teammates. |-| Electrician= The Electrician makes contraptions to kill zombies. * Ability - Homemade Turret - The turret locks on to the closest zombies to it and kills them. * Combo - Tesla Zap - Kills zombies with a long range shock around the electrician. |-| Journalist= The Journalist uses their recording tools to blind and deafen zombies. * Ability - Radio Tower - Creates a wave of sound that kills any zombies around it. * Combo - Camera Flash - The journalist flashes their camera to blind hordes of the undead to death. |-| Mercenary= The Mercenary uses their provided tools and weapons to kill zombies. * Ability - Automatic Laser Protection System - ??? * Combo - Focus Shoot - ??? |-| Survivor= The Survivor uses resources from the ruins of cities and towns to make weapons to defend themselves. * Ability - Blade Trap - A trap made by a pole and stop light that kills any zombie that runs into it. * Combo - Ramming Shield - ??? |-| Scientist= The scientist uses their research to make powerful weapons to exterminate the undead. (unrevealed) * Ability - Black Hole - A black hole created by the scientist sucks in and kills any zombies who walk in its radius. * Combo - ??? - This ability is currently unrevealed. Weapons In Multiplayer mode, weapons will sometimes drop from zombies when killed. This is a list of all confirmed weapons. * Katana * Baseball Bat * Retro Guitar * Sledge Hammer * Medieval Sword * Handgun * Magnum * Dual UZI * M4A1 * Laser Rifle * Spas-12 * Auto Shotgun * Grenade Launcher * Rocket Launcher * Crossbow * Minigun * Flamethrower Boosters Boosters are small upgrades that give you advantages for fighting against the undead. These upgrades will cost you points earned in the previous round, and could range from faster movement speed to more weapon damage. Multiplayer Maps Gasoline= Gasoline is based off of a GMod Tower map with the same name. Gasoline is set outside of a gas station in the middle of a city. You can view Gasoline's progress here. |-| Biohazard Lab= This map was announced on a weekly dev log, and nothing is known about this map besides its name. |-| Compound= Nothing is known about this map besides its name. You can view Compound's progress here. Campaign Mode In Campaign mode, you are usually lost somewhere and have to exit without being killed by the zombies. (more info soon!) Campaign Maps The Forest= You are lost in a forest and you have to find a way out. However, you aren't alone in the forest, and you have to avoid being killed by hordes of zombies while you try to find a way out.